1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fabric retention devices, and more particularly to a novel frame for supporting a fabric work piece and which incorporates a pair of resilient retention devices that are disposed over the fabric work piece so as to yieldably urge the edge marginal regions of the work piece into taut retention against the stationary frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to hold a fabric work piece in position preparatory for subsequent sewing or embroidery procedures which generally employ many manual and/or automatic movable parts which are incorporated into sewing or embroidery machinery. In this connection, the cost is extremely expensive and generally requires trained technicians to operate and manipulate the fabric work piece in such a manner that it will be held taut and fully retained by the apparatus. Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing such devices, which stem largely from the fact that the prior devices are limited to certain thicknesses of fabric material so that they are not universal or adapted to accommodate fabric work pieces of varying thickness. In actual practice, such fabric hold-down devices must accommodate fabric as thin as shirt material, as well as fabric thicknesses composed of quilted or filled fabric, such as encountered in jackets, coats or the like. The thickness of the material being worked upon resists retention and usually after the artisan has commenced the sewing or embroidery procedure, slippage occurs causing the artisan to reset or readjust the retention device. Such slippage of the material often causes improper design placement on the fabric and the damaged goods must be recycled.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel means for retaining fabric of varying thicknesses in a stationary device whereby an artisan may readily perform sewing or embroidery procedures on the fabric while the fabric is maintained in a taut and fully stationary position. Such means must be readily installed and operated by unskilled personnel and the device should be of low cost and of few operating parts.